All I want for Christmas Is You
by sakura.mist07
Summary: “We can't have every person we love right? And I know my love for you is the one trapping you. I may not give you the happiness you want, But please.. just for this last time, All I want this Christmas is you.” I may sound funny but this is my last wish.


[ONESHOT]

"All I want for Christmas is You"

"Mikan!" _I think someone just shouted at me. _"MIKAN!!!" a voice shouted again. I turned around and I saw Anna looking at me. She looked like she just was running after her breath.

"Mikan, what's happening to you?" Anna asked me.

"Me? I.. I don't know." I answered her. I looked down. Something was threatening to come out. I don't want it, it stings my eyes and it means sadness. I looked up again and faked brushing my hair so that I can wipe these liquid coming out from my eyes.

"Hmm.. Don't worry, he's going to come. Besides, he can't miss this party and your outfit tonight. You totally pre--" Anna stopped when someone interrupted our conversation, "pared for tonight. I don't want to see you crying again or else, you know." Hotaru continued. I know she's really worrying for me. She stepped forward and held my hand while rubbing it. "Thanks, Hotaru, Anna." I smiled at them as Anna smiled at us.

"Hey! Guys! Come here." Nonoko called us from far away. She was near the door talking with Yuu. They really match each other. Nonoko was wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped dress that was up to the floor. She wore a gold choker with a pink rose on the side of it. Her hair was tied up in a bun with some hair loosely hanging. Yuu was wearing a light blue tux neatly pressed. She waved her hands so we decided to hurry.

When we were near them, we heard them talking about chemistry. "Yeah, magnesium copper sulfate added with that may--" "Lovebirds!" Koko just said that out loud teasing Nonoko and Yuu. The two blushed really hard. We started laughing out ourselves and got tired. This party was exclusively for our gang. But three was not yet here.

The door creaked and we saw two person holding hands. The girl was wearing a green tube dress. It was balloon until the knees. Her hair was fixed by a green headband with gems. She wore a 3-inches green stiletto. The boy she was with, was wearing a black tux with green effects. Two buttons were undone. We clearly know who they are. I stood up and ran to them.

"Permy, Mochu, don't tell me you two are making out before coming here? Hmmm?" I teased them as the two blushed really hard. "Of course not!" Sumire told me. "Oh really?, Is it Mochu?" I think he understood me and held Sumire's waist.

"Why deny it, honey?" Mochu puckered his lips while blinking his eyes non-stop. He was really funny and I bet Sumire is really mad now.

"Hey! Sto- Stop! That! Ouch! Ow! Stop!" Sumire startes smacking him with her fist. I told her to stop because she might kill him.

"Oh Well, Let's start the party. Don't mind him." Sumire said. She looked at us one by one. I bet she imagines that she is the most beautiful tonight.

First, she looked at Anna and Koko who were lovey-dovey with each other. Anna was wearing the same thing as Nonoko only it was pink. On the other hand, Koko was wearing a dark maroon tux with a corsage on his left chest. Next, she looked at Hotaru and Ruka. They really look cute. Hotaru was ordering Ruka non-stop while he just follows. Hotaru was wearing a violet off-shoulder dress that is below the knees. Below her chest is a black ribbon around and she wore white gloves. Her jewlries were large and color violet. She matches it with a silver pumps. Ruka is wearing a midnight blue suit just like Koko.

Sumire looked at the place until she landed her eyes on me. I looked the other way. Well, my dress was a midnight blue halter dress that was above my knees. It was slighly fit in the waist part but ball downwards. My hair was just clipped with a silver sakura pin. My shoes are just midnight blue pumps with silver diamonds on the strap. She ;landed her eyes on my necklace. I realized what will be the next so I quickly turned away.

"Mikan, where is Natsume-kun?" She asked me with her voice filled with curiosity.

"I don't know. You know him, he will be really late in gatherings like this." I faked a smile towards her. She hugged me and told me that it's okay. She told me that he will come. My eyes were already wet now. She hushed me and slowly let go of me.

"Let's go there, ne? I really am hungry." Sumire told me as we walked to the buffet.

"Yeah, I'm starving too."

...[*_*]...

Everyone is dancing right now. I really feel lonely. I miss him. This is all I ask. The last night we are going to be together. This Christmas, all I want is him. To see his face, his smiling face looking at me. I want to hear his voice even the last time calling my name. I want to feel his warm embrace and protective arms around me. I want to dance with him.

The door creaked and I saw him. I saw Natsume Hyugga. He finally came. The others noticed him and they smiled. Until now, no one knows how happy am I. They may see my smiling face, but deep down inside, I'm happy because I know he came here for me. He walked towards me and asked me to dance. We went to the dance floor as he put his hands on my waist and I placed my hands on his neck, embracing him.

"Natsume, where have you been?" I asked as I nuzzled my head on his chest. I can smell him.

"Outside." He told me. I know it. He came for me. For the reason I know a long time ago. I looked him in his eyes. Feeling a sense of hostility from him.

"Ah." I told him. I just embraced him more. I cannot look at him anymore. My tears. It's trying to fall again.

"Ano, Natsume. Let's go in the balcony." He nodded to me. He led the way while carefully guiding me.

...[*_*]...

When we arrived at the balcony, I looked around at the area. It was breath taking. Sakura trees were around and the cold wind was blowing as if it's humming a tune. The moon shines so brightly and the stars are shining too. I inhaled the scent of the air. I turned my attention to Natsume as I saw him calm too. He looked at me and I smiled with tears of joy.

He was astonished, I can see that. I embraced him so tight as I put my mouth near his ears. "Natsume, the night is beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him with shaky voice. "Yeah." He answered. I was feeling mixed emotions and I can't take it anymore. I felt happiness that he is with me, anger for various reasons, excitement for tomorrow, is there's any and sadness, that this may be the last time I can call him _mine_.

"Tonight is the best time to.. to fee- feel happiness, r-right?" I asked him. He didn't answer so I continued. "But, I can't feel that completely. I feel different. So as you, right?" He seemed taken aback from what I said. I just embraced him more. "Nat- Natsume, you are the only hope I am hoping for. The.. The only person I've loved in my whole life." I started sobbing at this moment. I can't take it.

"Wha- What are you saying?" he asked me.

"Before you came here, I know where you are. I can smell her fragrance. I may not know who she is, but I know you love her." I let go of him first as I wipe my tears. "We can't have every person we love right? And I know my love for you is the one trapping you. I may not give you the happiness you want, But please.. just for this last time, All I want this Christmas is you." I may sound funny but this is my last wish.

I stared at him teary-eyed. He looked at me with emotions I don't want others to feel for me. "Natsume, don't pity me. My last wish is for you to kiss me this last time." I turned my attention to the moon and said " I may be not the best star that you have _seen, _but I'm glad I was the one who led you to the person you love the most right now." I started crying again.

He held me in his arms and I didn't expect him to grant my wish. He kissed me. I can finally said that somehow, I had a place in his heart. It didn't last too long before my tears poured out. I don't care. I loved him from the very first time and I will always will. We stopped kissing as I went pale. I looked down careful not him to see me.

"Thank you Natsume. I know I will never regret loving you and freeing you. I'm afraid I have to say my farewell to you. Always protect the lucky girl," I faked a smile even though he can clearly see my sadness, " The night is still young, I'm freeing you now."

"Mikan. I.. I'm really sorry." He didn't face me but I know his sincerity.

"Natsume, even if I came back early from States, this will still happen. _Goodbye, Natsume._" I told him as I ran out the door. I can't face anyone. With this sadness I am feeling and blaming myself for having this _disease_.

I ran to the woods. I've known ever since that my life will end like this. I entered the heart of the forest. It was dark. I think I just tripped myself. Clumsy, Idiotic girl. I feel dizziness. My whole body is aching. I can't scream. I can't help it. I know this will be my last. Darkness is eating my vision. And until the last words I can whisper, _Goodbye Everyone. Goodbye Natsume._

...[*_*]...

Ne? Please Review! Tell me how was it?  
Onegai !!  
Arigatou !!


End file.
